vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Anastinian conflict
The Anastinian conflict was a four month long campaign fought between the Kingdom's of Samuelonia and Ançaldascunya, over the Duchy of Anastinia (modern day Zartanian Angliyaa. Background The small Duchy of Anastinia in north-west Samuelonia became the focus of King Alexander I of Ançaldascunya at around 512 BP. Anastinia was ruled by Duke Valdin Gwyndolbourne, a Samuelonian noblemen, who had pledged his daughter, Adelyne, to that of an Ançaldascunyan baron, Victor Dregard. However, upon the death of Valdin's only son, William, the Duke cancelled the wedding and married his daughter to the powerful Lord Hugo Kasselburn's son, Eric. Victor Dregard, furious at the cancelled arrangement, appealed directly to King Alexander who sent an envoy to raise a complaint with King Henry of Samuelonia. Henry, not willing to anger his powerful northern neighbour or let down his northern Baron's dismissed the envoy and declared that Duke Gwyndolbourne should make is own offer of compensation. Duke Gwyndolbourne in response offered his niece as marriage proposal to Victor Dregard, who reacted angrily to the offer of a lowly marriage proposal. Dregard appealed to King Alexander for permission to take Anastinia for what he believed would have been entitled to him, should the marriage had gone ahead. King Alexander granted Dregard's request and sent his his son, Prince Norman, Duke of Rossinia, to lead the invasion. Events Ançaldascunyan landing Prince Norman landed on the northern coast of Anastinia, near to the small hamlet of Roythbourne. Norman's force numbered nearly 10,000 and he took the defenceless Roythbourne unopposed. Duke Gwyndolbourne rallied his forces which totalled around 2,000 men and sent an urgent request to King Henry requesting support. Henry was reluctant to enter into an outright war refused to raise the royal army but dispatched Lord Hugo Kasselburn. Kasselburn raised an army 4,000 strong and was joined by Duke Owayn Earlborough and Duke Lensbury Ulswater who contributed a further 1,000 men. Battle of Tidsbury Gwyndolbourne marched his army to Tidsbury, where he planned to mount a defence and await the arrival of Kasselburn's army. However, on the 15th of May, Prince Norman marched on Tidsbury and a bloodbath ensued, with the small Castle Tidsbury unable to keep the attackers out. Gwyndolbourne managed to escape along with only 800 men and Prince Norman won his first battle of the conflict. Battle of Anasta Gwyndolbourne retreated with what remained of his army to Anasta and began preparing to defend the city. On the 21st of May, Prince Norman arrived at Anasta and laid siege to the city. Anasta's defences were somewhat better than Tidsbury and Gwyndolbourne managed to repel a number of attacks, but the city fell after 10 days. Gwyndolbourne was unable to escape this time and died on the battlements attempting to defend the city. Battle of Black Cove Kasselburn finally arrived in the region on the 1st of June and met with Prince Norman's army near to the small coastal hamlet of Black Cove. Prince Norman had been reinforced by a further 6,000 men under the command of his cousin, Duke Edward of Valina. A pitched battle was fought, with Kasselburn's army out manoeuvring the Ançaldascunya's and inflicting huge casualties. Battle of Moonhaven Moonhaven was besieged by Prince Norman's army prior to the disastrous defeat at Black Cove and after the Norman led the remnants of his army back to Moonhaven and merged his army back together. Kasselburn pursued Norman back to Moonhaven and on the 8th of June the two commanders fought a second pitched battle. The battle saw Kasselburn fall in battle and the remainder of his army were slaughtered or fled the battlefield. Aftermath The annihilation of Kasselburn's army at Moonhaven was to be the end of the Samuelonian's resistance. A number of Baron's appealed to King Henry to send his banners, but on the 15th of August, Henry signed a charter, ceding Anastinia to Ançaldascunya. Some resistance to Ançaldascunyan rule was seen, but this was swiftly and brutally suppressed leading to much of the population fleeing East to Samuelonia. Category:St. Samuel Category:History of Samuelonia Category:Wars